


Overwhelmed Senses

by Melime



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sometimes, her augmented senses were too much.





	Overwhelmed Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sentidos Sobrepujados](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805388) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #012 - the five senses.

At this point, it was hard to remember how it had been to live without these powers. Kara spent most of her life under a yellow sun, long enough for the augmented senses become her new normal, but sometimes, they could still prove too much. She spent years finding ways to deal with this, but now, when her senses overwhelmed her, she would focus on one thing: Cat. Cat’s smell, the beat of her heart, the taste of her lips, the touch of her skin, her rare but beautiful smiles. Kara would focus on that, then everything would be fine.


End file.
